First Priority
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Tony stays home from a mission to take care of Emily when she's sick.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man (or the soda's or the TV show mentioned in this fic)**

**This came to me while I was in a shower of all places… Lol. Thought I'd try writing it just for fun. I just put in the TV phone with image of person calling thingy in for fun. The bold text is Fury talking to Tony on a phone type machine, the italics is when Jarvis is speaking.

* * *

**

"**Tony!"**

The voice of Nick Fury came so suddenly that Tony almost jumped out of his skin, the coffee he was once drinking now nothing more than a mess of brown liquid mixed with broken glass on the tiles. He quickly ran a hand through his hair and turned to a TV screen which displayed Fury with Steve standing beside him, casting a quick smile and wave at Tony.

"Good morning to you too Fury." Tony grumbled while bending down and started throwing the glass pieces into his workshop garbage can, **"Fell asleep in the shop again?"** Steve asked as Tony nodded. Pushing the garbage can away and wiping the coffee up with a rag, throwing the rag aside he turned his full attention to the screen with a raised eyebrow.

"So fury, why have you decided to disturb me so early in the morning?" Tony asked with a innocence in his voice that Fury wasn't falling for, _**"You know why I'm contacting you."**_ He said pointing behind him at a large screen, **"We've got a mission near Afghanistan and I want you to go." **

"Oh Fury, how sweet of you to think of me."

"**Stark, cut the crap and get ready." **

"Fine-" "Daddy?"

Tony was cut off by Emily's voice as she came down the stairs of his workshop, still dressed in her pajamas and holding her pink rabbit Sprinkle in her hands. "Emily, what are you doing down here so early?"

"I don't feel good… I can't stop shivering." The girls shaky voice startled him as her legs began to give out from the chills that made her shake uncontrollably.

"Where's Pepper?" Tony said to himself, beginning to notice how quiet the house was. "Jarvis, do you know where Pepper is?" He asked the computer system, completely ignoring Fury.

"_She had to go to a meeting early this morning and will not be back for awhile sir."_

"Thanks Jarvis."

"**Stark!"** Fury's voice sounded again as he began to lose his patience, Tony felt his daughters forehead and saw her how her eyes looked cloudy.

Tony turned back to Fury while grabbing a blanket from the couch that he'd fallen asleep on, "I'm not going Fury.. Send someone else." He said in a tone of voice that showed he was now in the role of father instead of superhero.

"**Stark, the Avenger's mission is you're first priority!"** Fury yelled causing the other avengers standing in the background to look at him, Steve pushed Fury aside.

"**His first priority is to his daughter Fury."** Steve said with his more commanding voice as Fury pushed his hand away, It was obvious he wanted to kill anyone he could as he forced himself to look away from the screen. **"Fine.. We'll send someone else."**

Steve sighed as the steaming man walked away, waving goodbye to his friend before canceling the call. Emily felt dizzy as her father lifted her into his arms with the blanket hanging over his arm, her head like dead weight on his shoulder as he carried the seven year old upstairs.

"You wanna lie on the couch?" He asked her, only getting a whispered yes for an answer he laid her down. Going to her bedroom and getting her favorite pillow, "Here you go." He said putting the pillow under her head as she turned onto her side.

"Daddy... Can I have my blanket.. Please." She said with a smile that Tony returned; getting her purple and pink leopard blanket from her bedroom, coming back quickly and put it over her small form.

Bending down to her level he brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead, "You want some of Grandma's chicken soup?" He asked making her shrug under the blanket that she now had around her shoulders.

"Always made me feel better." He said to assure her it was good, thinking about it for a moment she smiled. "Yes please."

"Alright." Tony said walking into the kitchen and finding his mother's recipe for her special chicken noodle soup. Emily listened for a moment, and laughed when a crash was heard with her father's whispered curses a moment later.

"Jarvis?" She asked the AI who responded immediately, _"Yes, Miss. Stark?"_

"Can you please put on cartoons?" Her voice quiet but heard by the computer who obeyed her request and turned on the TV to some of Emily's favorite cartoons.

Tony walked away from the soup for a minute, coming back with some orange juice in one hand and ibuprofen in the other, handing her both when he got beside the white couch. Emily sat up slowly, taking the pills in her pale hand she put them in her mouth and drinking them down with the orange juice Tony handed her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He answered smelling something and running towards the stove in almost a panic; happy to see his soup was fine he sighed with relief. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

Emily still watching cartoons didn't turn to her father who still had his back to her while pouring the soup into a bowl. "How do you know what to do?" She asked faintly.

"What do you mean?"

"You taking care of me.. How do you know what to do?" She asked again being clearer with her question; a small cough was heard from her before he answered while walking the bowl and table to her.

"I guess it's from watching your mother take care of me." He answered truthfully, setting up a small table in front of Emily and having her sit up while putting the bowl down.

She looked at the soup like it was some new thing to her and smiled, "This looks good daddy.. Thank you." Emily told Tony who was walking back to the kitchen and returned with a small bowl of his own.

Trying some he slightly winced, "Not as good as when your grandma made it." He whispered when Emily patted his shoulder, not wanting to fully hug him before trying the soup herself. Tony saw her face almost light up with a bit more color as she ate some more.

"This is good." She told him, causing him to run a hand through her hair while she watched Tom and Jerry with Tony for awhile before she finally fell asleep with her head on his lap. Her small breaths warm against his pant leg when Jarvis alerted him at Rhodey was at the door, "Let him in."

The door opened and shut quickly with footsteps that came into the room and stopped, "Yu couldn't get off the couch to let me in?" Rhodey said in a kind of irritated tone of voice, not knowing what was going on.

"Well.. I can't get up." Tony said pointing down at his lap which Rhodey had to move closer to see Emily asleep. "She wasn't feeling good so she decided to use me as a pillow."

Rhodey sat down on the couch beside Tony and turned the channel to football which Tony scolded him for, "Hey!" He said trying to keep his voice down so he wouldn't wake Emily.

"What.. Were you watching that?"

"Yes.. Tom and Jerry is a classic Rhodes."

"Oh for the love of-" Rhodey flipped the channel back to the cartoon, Tony smiled and lightly laughed at the cat and mouse chases while Rhodey started to laugh as well. "Okay I admit it.. This is pretty funny."

"I'm home."

Pepper's voice echoed through the house causing Tony to look back at her as she entered, he shushed her which only made her walk over to him faster and see why.

"She wasn't feeling good today." Tony explained before she could question, he lifted Emily who tried to fight against him. "Come o sweetheart." He said to the girl who only moaned out, "You're comfortable daddy."

"I know but… here.. Lay on Uncle Rhodey." He said placing the girl in Rhodey's lap, Tony saw Rhodey look at him annoyed but let it drop as Emily fell back asleep.

"So Pepsi, how was the meeting?" Tony asked his wife, using the nickname he'd recently given her after a soda war they'd had in the kitchen.

"It was fine… boring." Pepper said looking at Tony who kissed her softly on the forehead and looking at Emily who looked a lot better than she did earlier.

"What did you give her?" Pepper questioned knowing what Emily looked like when she was not feeling well and seeing how much color she had right now.

"My mom's special recipe." Tony smiled and looked at Emily before stretching his stiff body, "I'll make you some if you're hungry."

"That would be nice, thanks Tango Tony."

"You're welcome Pepper Pepsi."

* * *

**Alright, I know the little nicknames thing is dumb but it came to me and I couldn't resist. As you can guess Pepper's nickname is from 'Pepsi' and Tony's is from 'Tango' lol**


End file.
